Storm
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Onshot- You thinked Kyoya was afraid of nothing ? It's true with one exception: storms. And when Gingka joins him in his room in the middle of the night because he's afraid by storms too, it can end in another thing...Kyoya x Gingka


Hello ! It's the first time I write a story in English so I'll try to do my best. It's the english version of «Orage», my french oneshot. So read and enjoy !(If you don't like yaoi don't read this!)

**Title:** Storm

**Summary: **You thinked Kyoya was afraid of nothing ? It's true with one exception: storms. And when Gingka joins him in his room in middle of the night because he's afraid by storms too, it can end in another thing...

**Pairing(s):**Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**I don't ownMetal Fight Beyblade

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«BRAAAAAAAAAOM ! »

Again a thunderbolt which came to ring in the stormy sky of Metal Bey City. And with all the rain which was falling without stopping since an hour, it was hard to sleep.

_'When the heck will it stop ?!'_

Warped warmly in his blanket, Kyoya couldn't sleep. He tried since at least three quarts of an hour but the violent storm outside prevents him from sleeping. Not beacause of the noise, but because he was afraid of storm. Yes, Kyoya is afraid of storms ! He could throw himself into a tornado but he was afraid of thunder, incredible, no ? All of this is very logical ! But come back to our green-haired wild blader.

_'I'm Kyoya Tategami I'm the king of beasts I can't be afraid of a stupid storm !'_

«BRAAAAAAAAAOM ! »

A new thunderbolt rang and Kyoya jumped. Even if he said he was not afraid by storms, well he was afraid of them despite everything. If only he could correct this fear which didn't really suits to his reputation, it would be much better...The green head tried desperately to keep quiet when a shy sound came from behind the door. Someone was knocking at his door's room. Kyoya didn't answer, but the door opened a few secondes later. A blader with red hair all dishevelled, with golden-brown eyes dressed in blue pyjamas with pegases on it appeared.

«Gingka ? What are you doing here ? Kyoya asked, surprised to see him. You're not sleeping ?

-I...I would like, but the noise prevents me to sleep...»

Gingka hesitated a moment, before to shyly ask:

«Can I sleep with you Kyoya ?

-...And why ?

-I-I'm scared by storms ;-; , the redhead said weakly.

-You're enough old to sleep alone, no -_- ?

-But I'm scared...;-; please Kyoya, just for this time... »

Gingka asked this with a so suplicated voice that Kyoya finally accepted. Maybe the presence of the redhead would help him to sleep...

«It doesn't bother you that I sleep with you Kyoya ?

-Since that you don't snore not too loud, I could support your presence.

-Oh...so you're not happy that I'm here,...é.è, the redhead sadly said, I'm bothering you, right ? I can leave if you want.

-No, I don't want you to leave ! Kyoya suddenly screamed.

-...Kyoya ?

-I...Stay with me » the green admited.

Hopefully for Kyoya, there was not enough light in the room for Gingka to can notice the red he has on cheeks.

_'What did just I say ?! I wanted him to stay ?!...No, it's only because I have pity for him, that's not because I want him to stay near by me !'_

«Thanks a lot Kyoya ^-^, Gingka smiled.

-Hmpf, I do this only by pity, so don't delight too fast.

-Maybe, but the fact of sleeping and being near by you make me happy Kyoya ^-^ »

The green head totally became red after that Gingka had say this.

_'Gingka likes being near by me ?!...No, it's only by friendship he said that, nothing else !'_

«Kyoya, why are you blushing ? »

Without that Kyoya noticed that, Gingka had joined him next to him in his bed. So he was enough close to him to can see he was blushing.

«Well, it's-

-BRAAAAAAAAAOM ! »

This time, a thunderbolt more violent that the previous rang and Gingka, totally scared, took refuge into Kyoya's arms while screaming. He was packed so strongly against him that it was for Kyoya to breath. Moreover, he had to bite his lip to not scream too. What would happend if Gingka heared him scream ? He would probably laugh. But if Kyoya didn't scream, on the other hand, he

hang on to Gingka as strong as he could, and he had felt it.

«Kyoya, you pinch me, you hurt me...'~' »

The green didn't hear what the redhead was saying because he was trying desperatly to recover a normal respiration and a slower cardiac rhythm.

«Kyoya...your heart is beating fast...»

Gingka managed to turn away from him and looked him into the eyes.

«Kyoya, what's wrong ? You were scared ?

-No I wasn't scared ! » Kyoya screamed.

Then he pushed away Gingka and turned his head.

«Kyoya, you're afraid by storms, right ? »

The green head lowered his head. Yes, he was afraid by storms, but he prefered his tongue to be cut more than admit it, especially to his biggest rival !

«So what ? You can laugh if you want, I don't care.

-...Kyoya, I didn't want to laugh at you, not at all » the redhead slowly said.

He thinked for a moment, then confessed:

«You know Kyoya, everyone is afraid of something, you don't have to have shame.

-But I'm the king of beasts ! I must be afraid of nothing ! You know that I can go in a tornado because I want it, and I'm afraid of storms !

-You did what ?! Gingka screamed.

-During the Beyblade Battle Championship, when I want to Africa, I went to train in a valley full of tornados. And to can control them, I went inside a few times.

-YOU WENT INTO A TORNADO O.O ?! But Kyoya, you're crazy ! You're conscious that you could die ?!

-Hey, I didn't do this because I was suicidal, I did this in order to beat you ! Kyoya explained.

-...You did all this to beat me ?

-Yeah.

-...Kyoya, I don't want that you risk your life just because you want to win against me, Gingka said while looking him into the eyes. I don't want that you train so dangerously. Even if for you it's necessary to beat me.

-You don't have to say what I must do or not ! If I want to go into a tornado, I go into !

-Kyoya, you don't understand...You know, I'm scared of alot of things, contrary on you...I'm afraid of storms, spiders – and even a lot of insects moreover -and even of other things, like the fact that there are no hambuergers when I eat outside, or that Pegasis is so damaged that we couldn't repair it. But my biggest fear...it's when you leave. I admit, I'm always afraid of that something happends to you when I'm not here. And if something happened to you, I...»

Gingka stopped a moment to talk, then continues:

«Kyoya, my biggest fear, it's to lose you. Physically or mentally.

-You're afraid of losing me ?! But why did you care so much about me ?!

-...Maybe, Gingka began to blush, because I care a lot, lot of you..and, that, more that everything in the world, Kyoya...»

_'He cares of me more than everything in the world ?!'_

Suddenly, without Kyoya waits that, Gingka came close by him...and kissed him on the mouth. Kyoya's cheeks became red in one second, because of what Gingka did. He «left» him kissed him during a few seconds, then when he took control of his brain, he put his hands on Gingka's shoulders and pushed him away without any difficulty. The two boys looked them each other into the eyes, when suddely, the redhead bursted into tears.

«Hey, I didn't say anything ! Why are you crying ?!

-I-I'm sorry Kyoya I-I didn't want, sorry I-I'm really sorry ! »

He was about to leave when Kyoya catched his arm.

«You're sorry about what, at the end ?!

-To kissed you !...Sorry, Kyoya, sorry...»

While Gingka still sobbed, his rival took him and clasp him in his arms to comfort him.

«K-Kyoya ;-; ?

-You don't have to be sorry for kissing me, Gingka, Kyoya said slowly.

-B-But Kyoya, I..., the redhead began.

-You what ?

-...I thinked you didn't liked me... ;-;

-...To tell you the truth, the green head smiled, you're right Gingka. I don't like you. »

Then, softly, Kyoya kissed back his rival, who was not waiting that, and after a short kiss, while Gingka was became as red as his hair, he wiped his tears with his thumbs and said:

«I love you, Gingka.

-Kyoya...Bwaaaaaaaaaah, Kyoya ;-; ! »

In a ridiculous way, Gingka threw him into Kyoya's arms while crying, but this time of joy. Kyoya chuckled.

«Gingka, why are you crying this time ?

-Because...I'm happy that you loves me Kyoya ^-^...I can call you Kyoya-kun ? The redhead asked.

-If you want Gingka, Kyoya answered.

-Hey, I want a nice nickname too :(

-I'm too tired to think at a nickname for you, I'll give you one tomorrow.

-You promise Kyoya-kun :D ?

-I promise Gingka. »

Then they kissed them each other, tenderly embraced, before to sleep, Gingka softly snuggled up to Kyoya.

«You see, I told you that this will end up like this ! Hopefully I followed Gingky and informed you !

You all filmed, Madoka ?

-Yes, that's in the box ! Thanks for having wake me up, Yu ^-^ !

-Your welcome ! But now, aaaaaah, I'm gonna monopolize Tsubasa's Ipod to can sleep without hear the storm, and you Madoka ?

-Well, I'm not very tired, so I think I'm gonna watch the video of these two until I want to sleep.

-Hehe good film Madoka ^-^ ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finished ! How was it ? Good ? If you liked it, please review :) !


End file.
